


Making An Omega 101

by Oversoul159



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Come Inflation, Forced Pregnancy, Forced transformation into an omega, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oversoul159/pseuds/Oversoul159
Summary: Naruto, at 12 years old, has a MAJOR problem. Both he and his boyfriend, Sasuke, have yet to present but are likely to both be Alphas, ruining their relationship.So he decides to take matters into his own hands. Give Fate a little nudge in the right direction.Things don't quite go as planned...





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters this work are from Taking What You Need (an anthology work) because I realized that I kind of want to do a lot with it and I don't want to overrun that work with it.
> 
> This chapter takes place in the an Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics verse.  
> Also, Namira (lethargy), I used your idea, thanks!
> 
> [Chat me up on Tumblr](http://oversoul159.tumblr.com/)

It all started by accident.

 

Well, that’s not entirely true.

 

It started entirely on purpose and just happened to become FUBAR along the way.

 

\----xxxx----

 

At twelve years old, Naruto was fortunate enough to have found the love of his life in one of his best friends, Sasuke. Sure, they argued like cats and dogs, but they always, _always_ made up eventually. They _understood_ each other.

 

There was just this one constant underlying tension in their relationship: Neither had presented yet. Based on personality alone, it was clear that people expected them both to end up presenting as Alphas, their relationship doomed to constant fights for dominance or a messy breakup.

 

They both seemed to be steadfastly keeping their heads in the sand, not even discussing the possible outcome with each other.

 

But that didn’t mean that they weren’t thinking about it.

 

And Naruto, well, Naruto had a plan.

 

\----xxxx----

 

Naruto grinned down at the large bottles of pills in his hands, one full, the other nearly empty. ‘Ome-Boost’ and ‘Alpha-Primer’ had come highly recommended by the perverted uncle-surrogate he worked for at the bookstore. Apparently the Ome-Boost was meant to mimic omegan hormones, tricking the user’s body into reacting like one. If everything went as planned, it should be enough to trick Sasuke’s body into fully presenting as an Omega, leaving the possibility of only one Alpha in their relationship.

 

Then, to make sure that that Alpha would definitely be Naruto, the blond had spent the last two weeks religiously taking ten times the recommended dosage of Alpha-Primer by blending them up into a smoothie. And, considering that he’d popped his first knot (and presented fully) just over a week ago, he could at least say that half of his plan was a success.

 

What could possibly go wrong, right?

 

In Naruto’s defense, he was only twelve and the furthest thing from a pharmacist that you could get, okay.

 

So he could be mistaken for believing that it would perfectly reasonable to grind up the entire bottle of pills and mixing large cupfuls into _every single_ food product in his fridge and pantry. He even poured some into the bottles of juice and the water fountain.

 

But he’d wanted to be _sure_ …

 

So, taking another page out of Jiraiya’s textbook, he brought out the large jug of jizz that he’d spent the last week filling up in his spare time and started adding bits of that into everything as well. Alpha cum was supposed to make omegas even more...omega-y, or something.

 

It had absolutely nothing to do with the idea of Sasuke eating his cum made it easy for him to add another pint of ball juice into the jug. (It actually worked a little too well, if the 5 gallon jug of cum meant anything)

 

And it _worked_! Within mere _days_ , he could already notice the difference in Sasuke. They argued a tiny (tiny, _tiny_ ) bit less, for one. For two, his body began to change. His chest started to bud out just a bit, enough to count as a A-cup, maybe even close to a B. His skin got softer, his hips a little wider, hair growing just a little bit faster than usual.

 

By the end of that week, he’d noticed Sasuke shifting around in his seat more, a slight sheen of sweat on his face, a clear precursor to a heat. He couldn’t even pretend to hide the grin on his face.

 

After class, Naruto pulled him aside, forcing his expression to even out. “Hey, are you okay?”

 

Sasuke blinked at him before looking away. “I… I think I’m an omega…” he grumbled softly.

 

Naruto his expression to brighten. “That’s great! I presented as an Alpha last week!”

 

Sasuke looked up, startled. “I...Really?” he asked, a smile forming, “So, we’re good then?”

 

Naruto nodded at that, his whole body bouncing with it. He grabbed Sasuke by the arm and pulled him into a tight hug. And then blinked. Once, twice, thrice, trying to shake off the sudden wave of dizzying arousal that suddenly hit him.

 

“Oh,” Sasuke said softly, as if in agreement.

 

“We should...we should probably go home for now,” Naruto said, adjusting the growing bulge in his pants. It wouldn’t be long at all until he was at full hardness.

 

Sasuke swallowed thickly, staring down at Naruto’s crotch. “Ah… we… we need condoms. I don’t want to get pregnant or anything.”

 

Naruto rolled his eyes, already taking Sasuke by the arm and heading out the door. “Sasuke, we’re _twelve_. You’re not gonna get pregnant!”

 

“I’m an OMEGA, idiot!”

 

“Only just _barely_. It’ll probably take months if not _years_ before all your hormones and shit have set in enough for you to get pregnant. Besides, I’m probably shooting blanks too.”

 

And, well, that _sounded_ reasonable.

 

So they thought nothing of heading straight to Sasuke’s place (barely a five minute walk away) and stripping naked immediately.

 

\----xxxx----

 

Two fucking hours later (pun completely intended), Sasuke found himself very, very grateful for the fact that being in heat made him so sex starved that the pain of unprepped, extremely rough intercourse somewhat bearable.

 

The moment that he’d bent over onto the bed and presented his leaking ass up to his boyfriend, Naruto had taken his cock, coke-can thick and nearly a foot long, in hand and had forced it inside his puckered hole.

 

Honestly, if Sasuke had thought to glance at Naruto for even a moment as they stripped, he probably would have just gone for mutual hand-jobs.

 

But, not having done that, he was left screaming into the pillow Naruto had pushed his face into as the blond pounded into him with no concern shown for him. Not ten minutes into his use, Sasuke felt something pop sharply low in his gut. His first instinct was to assume some sort of injury. Unfortunately, he was pinned so tightly, Naruto now laying on top of him, hips jerking like a dog in rut, that he couldn’t actually do anything about it.

 

Fortunately (or unfortunately, as the case may be), it wasn’t an injury. As an Omegan male, he had a (once) tight little sphincter that separated his newly formed womb from his anal cavity. Which meant that the first time Naruto came, he poured his thick hot load, pints and pints of cum, right into his boyfriend’s defenseless womb.

 

The thing was, Naruto had been half right. While it was true that Alphas and Omegas of their age wouldn’t normally be capable of producing children, those drugs had ‘slightly increased fertility’ as one of their side effects.

 

Of course, ‘slightly’ could only be used when the drugs were taken as directed.

 

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, sobbing as Naruto filled him with his third load. He was pretty sure that each load was getting progressively larger. From a pint to a quart to a full fucking gallon, Sasuke was forced to just lay there as he was jerked back and forth like a well loved fleshlight. His stomach was swollen just too much, enough to nearly cause him to black out.

 

And now, the blond was just sitting back on his heels, pulling Sasuke forward and back by his hips. Just taking his time now that the worst of his frenzy had passed him by.

 

“Naruto… Naruto, God, please, pull out. I can’t take anymore!”

 

Naruto let out a low groan. How could he be expected to pull out now? He was still so hard and horny. He sighed softly. “I just need to cum one more time and then we can stop for a bit, okay?”

 

“Then fucking cum already! You’ve been at it this time for half an hour!”

 

It was more like 45 minutes, but Naruto wasn’t about to _say_ that. Sasuke just felt so damn good around him, he wanted to stay like that forever, not cumming, but just fucking into him over and over.

 

Naruto blinked and then bit his lip hard to keep from grinning. “What do you expect! You’ve gotten all loose, I can’t get enough friction to get off back here.”

 

Sasuke tensed up sharply at that. “Why can’t you just jerk off then?”

 

“Because it won’t feel good! You can’t expect me to go from fucking you to just _jerking off_! I mean, I could probably get off pretty quickly in your throat…”

 

Naruto had never seen someone get so pale so fast. Even without seeing his face, the skin on Sasuke’s neck down had whitened considerably.

 

“No! I just, hold on!” Sasuke closed his eyes tightly and clenched his sheets. Taking a deep breath, he did his best to clamp down on the fat cock in his ass, gripping it like a vice.

 

Naruto threw his head back a gasped sharply. A vice was right.

 

“That’s better, right? You can get off like this, can’t you?” Sasuke asked, pleading.

 

Naruto swallowed thickly, “Yeah, definitely.”

 

That was a total lie. Sasuke was clamped down around him so hard he might as well have been wearing a cock ring. But it wasn’t like he was going to _say_ that!

 

Naruto slowly pulled back and then dropped his weight down on the brunet hard. Sasuke cried out sharply as pressure was put on his bloated belly. But, like a trooper, he kept his ass nice and tight.

 

Naruto lay down on top of Sasuke again, reaching down to grip his boyfriend’s swollen stomach, delighting in his daydreams of actually impregnating Sasuke. Of actually forcing his best friend to drop out of school to raise their increasing gaggle of children. He suddenly found himself wondering how many times he could get Sasuke pregnant, how many times he could get away with claiming that his condom ‘broke’ before he’d have to start giving the brunet’s fake birth control pills.

 

Naruto muffled his groan in Sasuke’s hair, grateful that Sasuke’s ass was doing such a great job of keeping him from coming.

 

“Please, please, come on, please…” Sasuke was rambling now. He was shaking slightly, his ass twitching around his cock, tightening even more.

 

And wow. Naruto felt bad for putting his best friend in so much pain but… well, Sasuke’s body was just acting like the most perfect cock sleeve, begging for more and more cum from his swollen balls.

 

His… really swollen balls, apparently, the things having swollen to the size of pair of large grapefruits.

 

So, Naruto felt bad, but not bad enough to keep from spending another full half hour hammering into the sobbing boy. Not bad enough to say over and over how hard it would be for Naruto to finally cum unless Sasuke gripped him even tighter, that it was truly his own fault that Naruto couldn’t stop using his ass.

 

Naruto slowly turned his boyfriend over onto his back, pressed his legs together and held them over his shoulder. Sasuke’s face paled slightly from adding that weight onto him, his eyelids fluttering low.

 

Naruto was so hard now that it wasn’t almost painful, his balls churning audibly with the need to release their load. He leaned down, adding more weight onto Sasuke’s stomach, causing his eyes to roll back and finally start to loosen up. He loosened up enough for Naruto to not only finally cum, but enough for him to work his thick knot inside of the poor teen.

 

And if Sasuke had been about to pass out, having that next load, as big as all the ones before it combined, rush into him was enough to push him over the edge.

 

Naruto sat back on his heels, panting loudly as he stared down at his boyfriend, unconscious, bloated with his incredibly virile seed and now locked tight on his knot, ass stretched out even further.

 

Naruto could get used to this.


	2. 2

In Naruto’s defense, he was twelve and not particularly known for thinking things through. So, in his overzealous effort to turn his boyfriend into an omega, Naruto had not, at any point, thought to stop and consider the fact that Sasuke didn’t live alone.

 

He lived with his brother.

 

Itachi was a beta and a high school student. Itachi was _the_ high school student. Valedictorian, student body president, teacher’s aid for multiple subjects, on and on. He was also responsible for the care of his younger brother, their parents having died several years ago.

 

And Itachi took that duty _seriously._

 

So everyday, he got up early to make them breakfast and pack their lunches, as well as making their dinners in the evenings.

 

Sasuke, rich and not particularly concerned with eating healthy, usually tossed the food and ate something in the cafeteria with his boyfriend. But Itachi?

 

Itachi ate _only_ homemade meals.

 

Homemade meals soiled with Ome-boost and preteen alpha jizz.

 

\----xxxx----

 

Itachi frowned at himself in the mirror as he unwrapped the bindings from around his chest to reveal a set of E-cup breasts. Between the bindings and the winter wear, he’d been able to hide his ever-expanding tits fairly decently. But it wouldn’t be long before it became too noticeable. He was a BETA! He couldn’t for the life of him figure out what had happened that was causing him to shift into an omega. Some sort of medical abnormality, perhaps?

 

Itachi sighed, cupping the large breasts and shivering at how sensitive they were.

 

He stripped off the rest of his clothes and was about to get into the shower when the door opened. Itachi startled and spun around.

 

And then blinked. Hard.

 

His little brother’s boyfriend was standing there completely naked, a cock far too large for someone his age leaking precum onto the bathroom tile.

 

The blond blinked, eyes landing on Itachi’s chest. “Woah! Itachi, I didn’t know you were an omega too!”

 

Itachi looked away, trying and failing to cover his breasts with his hands. “I’m not! I...I wasn’t. It’s a new thing,” he finished, meeting Naruto’s eyes again.

 

Naruto blinked slowly and then there was a flash of realization on his face, to Itachi’s confusion.

 

The blond laughed nervously, “Oh, well that’s nice!”

 

Itachi’s eyes narrowed to slits. Naruto had said ‘too.’ “Naruto… what did you _do_?”

 

“Nothing! Well, I just wanted Sasuke to be an omega! And I may have...slipped some stuff into your food…”

 

Itachi let out a sharp, alarmed sound but Naruto was already closing the distance between them. “Seriously though, wow! How come Sasuke didn’t grow tits like these!” He gasped, reaching up and pulling Itachi closer by his nipples.

 

Itachi cried out, falling to his knees immediately. The sudden spike of pleasure mixed with pain sent right down his spine had him leaking a copious amount of slick immediately.

 

Naruto shuddered sharply as the scent of slick filled the air. And seeing Itachi on his knees before him, eyes fluttering low and body shaking as Naruto gripped his nipples tighter, well...he couldn’t help himself.

 

He couldn’t help but pull Itachi forward by those massive jugs, wrapping them around his cock, held together by the nipples in one hand, and using them to jerk himself off.

 

He couldn’t help but put a hand on the back of the teen’s head the moment he started to protest, pressing down to force his fat dick into Itachi’s virgin mouth and shoving it right down the Uchiha’s throat, giving himself a blowjob and a titjob at the same time.

 

He couldn’t help but let go of Itachi’s tits when he got close, pressing Itachi all the down until the tip of his cock was forcing its way past the esophageal sphincter. He couldn’t help but hold him there, doubling over and accidentally knotting Itachi’s mouth as his dumped his massive load into Itachi’s stomach.

 

It was several minutes before he finally managed to pull his cock from the unconscious teen’s throat. Naruto fell back into a seated position, the tip of his cock still in the teen’s mouth. With some effort, he pulled his still hard cock out of Itachi’s mouth.

 

And well, Itachi was older. Definitely of breeding age. And, between the size of Itachi’s heaving milk jugs and his nice plump ass, even Naruto could see that the teen was fertile, new omega or not.

 

So Naruto _really_ couldn’t help turning Itachi over and bending him over the edge of the bathtub. He could help but shove his massive cock into the slicked virgin passage, easily finding and popping right into the teen’s womb.

 

He _really_ couldn’t help the next four hours he spent dumping load after thick, virile load right into Itachi, knowing full well what the consequences would be.

 

He _really_ couldn’t help plugging that tight ass up once he’d satisfied himself with it. Or dragging the still unconscious Itachi, now bound and gagged, to the teen’s own room and stuffing him into the closet.

 

He _really_ couldn’t help keeping Itachi there for three days of repeated use or keeping Sasuke in his room, unbound but too bloated with cum to even get out of bed, let alone get away.

 

He _really_ couldn’t help finally releasing Itachi from the closet and emptying him out, only to drag him to Sasuke’s room by the tits and fuck him full of cum again right on top of his baby brother, Itachi sobbing as orgasm after orgasm was forced out of him.

 

It wasn’t his fault okay? It was the rut talking!

 

Surely he had no way of knowing that his rut would last nearly two weeks! Or that he’d be so horny all that time that he’d have no choice but to keep one of them on his dick at all times.

 

It couldn’t be helped, you know?

 

\----xxxx----

 

Five Years Later

 

\--xx--

 

Naruto yawned loudly as he unlocked the door of his house. He was _so_ glad winter break started tomorrow! Mid-terms had been brutal.

 

“Daddy’s home!” a voice cheered from inside. Naruto grinned, perking right up as he was greeted to six children between the ages of four and two ran up to meet him.

 

“Hey guys! Where’s everyone?”

 

One of the older ones took Naruto by the hand as he made his way down the hallway. “Mommy’s feeding all the babies and Mum is cooking dinner,” she said.

 

Naruto entered the living room. The dining room and kitchen were easily visible from there. Sure enough, Itachi was in the dining room, an infant sucking at each of his milk filled tits, four more infants and two toddlers nearby waiting for their turn. With all of the breast feeding, his jugs had grown to a lovely H-cup, far too large for anyone to mistake him for anything other than the breeding cow that he was.  

 

Sasuke was in the kitchen making their dinner. His breasts had stayed at a B-cup, the milk pumps that Naruto made the teen wear almost constants (hooked over his shoulder like a backpack) kept his breasts from ballooning out the way that Itachi’s had.

 

Just as their breasts sizes were vastly different, so were their waistlines. Both were huge, clearly filled up with another litter. But, while Itachi was carrying his third set of triplets, Naruto had managed to fill Sasuke up with quintuplets for the second time.

 

Seeing them now, bloated with his children and taking care of the ones they’d already borne, it was hard for Naruto to believe that either Uchiha had ever had plans outside of having kids and milking his dick.

 

Speaking of which…

 

Naruto unzipped his pants and pulled his hard cock out from the slit in it. He walked up behind Sasuke, just as naked as Itachi was, and shoved his cock right up into him with no warning.

 

Sasuke gasped sharply, “Naruto! Wait! I’m-”

 

“Just shut up and keep cooking,” the blond ordered, hammering into his tight ass. Sasuke bit his lips and did his best to focus on making sure that the soup he was making contained all of the necessary sides. Which was difficult as hell with Naruto dunking his head into the (thankfully lukewarm) soup because _he_ was too focused on working a pent up load out of his balls.

 

By the time Naruto finally unloaded in his ass (the children cheering, half because it meant dinner was finally ready and half because they loved seeing their moms’ stomachs expanding with yet another load), Sasuke was covered head to chest in soup. He panted softly, not bothering to clean himself up as he started serving out plates to those capable of eating by themselves.

 

Naruto took his seat the head of the table, cock hanging down and leaking onto the tile under it.

 

Itachi switched out the pair of infants on his tits for another pair and got up. Using a sling to keep the babies in place, he went to the table and kneeled down. He crawled under the table and took Naruto’s cock into his mouth. He took Naruto all the way down and then began bobbing his head up and down, intentionally choking himself on it to please Naruto better.

 

After all, he needed to eat too.

Both he and Sasuke had been on a jizz only diet for nearly three years now. They each got a heavy meal in the morning and at night, the gallon or two of jizz keeping them relatively satisfied the entire day.

 

Between how far along they were and their meals, it wouldn’t be long before both Uchiha’s were bedridden again. They’d have a live in nanny by again to take care of the children while they spent their time breastfeeding and being pounded into the bed over and over by their husband.

 

Sasuke really hoped Naruto didn’t “accidentally” knock this nanny up too. They were running out of agencies will to work with them and he really didn’t want to have start bringing in neighborhood teens and run the risk of sending them home to their parents bloated with cum.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters will not normally be this long! Don't get used to it.

When Iruka had heard through the grapevine that Naruto was looking for a new babysitter, he’d jumped at the chance. The boy had been one of his favorite students way back when, so having a chance to spend more time with him, not to mention make more money during the summer vacation, well…

 

Could he be blamed for jumping at the chance?

 

Sure, he’d heard that the ever growing family had run through more than their share of babysitters, but that was to be expected! Naruto had been more than handful as kid (a lovely one, sure, but  _ still _ , YIKES), which could be enough to send someone running if any of those children were like him.

 

If all of those children were like him…

 

But Iruka felt confident in his ability to handle them. The fact that both Itachi and Sasuke were stay at home mothers definitely helped. 

 

The beta had to admit that he was judging them a little though. Not for their career choice, of course. There were many omegas and even some betas that chose to become housewives, though fewer chose the route of becoming ‘breeder bunnies’ like those two had.

 

And Iruka  _ understood _ . Losing their parents as well as the entirety of their extended family from a plane crash at a young age certainly put a strain on them both. The fact that their family had been incredibly wealthy and well known added to bonus pressure to reestablish their bloodline.

 

But sixteen children? And  _ counting _ ?? Iruka honestly had no idea as to how Sasuke had convinced his boyfriend (now husband) to do something like that, let alone agreeing to add his own brother to the mix.

 

He was only judging them a little though.

 

\----xxxx----

 

Naruto had his job at Jiraiya’s bookstore and was thus gone for most of the day, regrettably. He did spend a great deal of time with the Uchiha brothers. Both remained in the house all day caring for their children alongside him.

 

Did he mention that they stayed fully naked. Because that was apparently a thing. Sasuke had his breast pump backpack set to sort of vaguely hide his tits while Itachi walked around with a sling in front of him, allowing him use of his arms as his children fed from his massive milk jugs. As if that wasn’t bad enough, both walked around with thick orange dildos with artificial knots stuffed up their asses, easily visible from behind, let alone when they bent over.

 

Maybe the babysitters kept quitting because it was difficult as hell to not have a hard on at all times at the sight of those two. 

 

Iruka, fortunately, was wearing loose slacks and was able to take the opportunity to slip away every couple of hours to jack a load off into the toilet anytime running after their children had the Uchiha’s tits bouncing around just a little too much or they had to bend over to clean up a spill, putting their plump asses on display.

 

Iruka could easily say at the end of each day that his will was made of steel.

 

\----xxxx----

 

The first couple days went like that, Iruka only getting to see his former student for a minute or two on his way out the door. As concerned as he was by the situation the blond had found himself in, he had to admit that it was technically the stereotypical alpha’s dream come true.

 

It never occurred to him that he could end up affected by it.

 

That day, Iruka had exhausted both himself and eleven of the children with a game of tag/fetch, where people would tag each other by targeting them with the order to catch the ball. If they dropped it, they were out. If they caught it, they could then tag someone else.

 

They spent over an hour on that game, the children weakening one by one and coming over to curl up and sleep by him. An hour and a half later found Iruka lying on the couch, passed out, the children using him as a glorified pillow.

 

Iruka had an unfortunate habit of sleeping with his lips parted to get more air. He didn’t notice when a hand pulled his jaw down to get his mouth open wider. And he didn’t notice the large blunt object pushing into his mouth, leaking a thin fluid on his tongue.

 

He definitely DID notice when that blunt object forced its way into his throat.

 

Iruka’s eyes shot open wide and he made as if to start struggling.

 

“Hey, hey, shush. It’s okay. It’s just me, Iruka-sensei. I just needed to, ugh, um, take care of this really quick. Don’t wake the kids up again,” his former student was saying, gripping him by the ears as he forced inch after inch of that massive cock down his throat.

 

Honestly, it wasn’t as if Iruka had any choice! There were seven toddlers laying on top of him, clinging to his limbs like they would their own toys. Even if their combined weight weren’t a deterrent, he knew he couldn’t get out of this without hurting one or more of them.

 

Which left him stuck letting this seventeen year old boy use his throat to drain his balls. 

 

Tears streamed down his face as he struggled to breathe around Naruto’s cock. The teen wasn’t letting up. He was leaning down over him, pounding his head into the couch, pressing down on his throat to get him even tighter.

 

“Sorry about this, Iruka-sensei! I couldn’t, ah, I couldn’t help it, you know? You were just lying there with your mouth open and, fuck,  _ yes _ , shit, you’ve got these omega lips, you know? Just nice and plump like they were fucking  _ made  _ for cock sucking?”

 

He rambled like that the whole time, telling Iruka how his throat must have been made for Naruto’s dick alone. How he might have presented as an Alpha much sooner had he had the chance to bury his cock in it every day during elementary school. How happy he was that Iruka was single so that he could keep his body to himself. How lucky Iruka was that school was out for the summer since it was unlikely that he’d be able to do much talking at all by the time Naruto was through with him.

 

And Iruka cried. He cried and hated himself for how hard his own cock was in his pants, digging into the cheek of one of the children wrapped around his leg. Hated how each word out of the blond’s mouth and each brutal thrust down his throat had him leaking more precum, staining his pants.

 

He hated the fact that it felt like Naruto knew about his fantasies of being an old fashioned omega, used as a cum receptacle and nothing more. 

 

He hated the way his hips jerked and body shuddered as he came the moment Naruto released his massive load down his throat.

 

It took a full two minutes before Naruto had decided that he’d finally finished and pulled out. Iruka coughed hard, keeping his lips sealed through it to avoid throwing up all of that cum. Their eyes met, Naruto staring down at him as he wiped the remnants of his load off on Iruka’s hair and cheek.

 

“Thanks, Iruka-sensei! That was great!” he said, bright and cheery like the Naruto he’d known. “I’ll send the wives out to get these ones to bed. You just sit still!”

 

Iruka wanted to snort. He wasn’t even sure he could sit up properly with the weight of that load in his stomach, let alone move.

 

As promised, Sasuke and Itachi came by shortly after to carry their sleeping children to bed. Once they were gone, Iruka got up slowly, clutching his bloated stomach. He slowly made his way to the door, adjusting his slacks to see if he could mostly get himself out of the wet spot. 

 

“Iruka-sensei!” 

 

Iruka stilled and glanced over his shoulder. Naruto was making his way over, his cock still out and looking painfully hard. Iruka swallowed thickly, the sensation of that cock in his throat still with him. “Wh-what?” he asked.

 

“Where are you going? I’m still hard!”

 

Iruka inched backwards towards the door. “You have wives to take care of it!”

 

Naruto took several steps forward, eventually boxing Iruka against the wall. “Yeah, but it’s  _ your _ fault that I’m hard. Don’t you think you have to take responsibility?” He asked, reaching down and grabbing Iruka’s hand, rubbing up and down his thick shaft.

 

Iruka squeezed his eyes shut tightly and turned his head away. “Naruto, you’re  _ bonded _ . Your omegas are in the next room! What if they see you?!” 

 

Naruto snorted, rolling his eyes. He dropped Iruka’s wrist and easily spun him around. With one hand, he yanked Iruka’s pants down just under his ass, his other hand already pressing his leaking cock against that tight pucker, forcing his way in.

 

“Naruto! Fuck! Don’t! They’ll-”

 

“Sasuke and Itachi are just my whores. They’re not gonna care if I get a new one!” 

 

Iruka froze, eyes wide, at that. “I’m not- I’m not going to be one of your... _ whores _ , Naruto!” he hissed. He tried to pull forward but there was no space between him and the door.

 

Naruto just laughed, holding onto Iruka’s hip tightly with his free hand as he forced another two inches up that tight passage. “Come on! You’re already my whore, Iruka-sensei. If you  _ really _ didn’t want to be on my dick, you would have ran the moment we took the kids off of you. Don’t worry, you’ll feel much better once I. Break. This. Ass. In!”

 

Naruto grunted loudly, just  _ shoving _ his way into his former teacher, forcing his way balls deep. Iruka had one hand over his mouth to keep from screaming, the other hand behind him attempting to push the blond off.

 

“It’s too big! It’s too big! Take it out, I ah-” Iruka gasped out, his words ignored as Naruto began fucking him in earnest. The blond hammered him against the door, squeezing his ass cheeks and working him up and down on that fuck stick. Each thrust had his stomach slamming against the door. Iruka no longer had to worry about screaming; the jizz he kept having to swallow back down being more than enough to silence him.

 

He spent twenty minutes there, allowing his ass to be used as a fuck toy for the boy. He spent twenty minutes being called every name in the book (cock sleeve, jizz bucket, dick socket, cheap-ass hooker, perfect little dick milker) and being assured that this was where Iruka was meant to be, impaled on alpha cock.

 

Suddenly, Naruto’s thrusts became more jerky and he seemed to be trying to work his knot into-

 

“No! Naruto! You need to pull out! Get off!” Iruka barked, suddenly reenergized in trying to push the teenager off and out of him.

 

“Fuck, Iruka-sensei, you’re still SO tight. I’m almost there, come on, just let me cum in you!” the blond grunted, gripping Iruka’s hips hard enough to bruise, pushing in closer to Iruka to limit his movements further. “It’s okay! Even if I use you as a cum dump, you’re just a beta, so it won’t matter!”

 

“Betas can get pregnant too, idiot!” Iruka shouted back.

 

Which was true. While it was a little harder and they couldn’t get pregnant to the same ridiculous degree as omegas, betas were still more than capable of getting knocked up by an alpha or another beta.

 

“Wait, what?” but it was too late, his last thrust finally pushing his knot into the man’s tight hole, locking them together. Immediately, what felt like two gallons of jizm started rushing into Iruka. It was as if someone had shoved a hose right up his ass and turned it on. 

 

He was grateful (for a certain definition of grateful) that the blond had only been fucking his ass, not having managed to curve in just the right direction to get to the man’s womb. That said, with the sheer  _ volume _ of baby batter that was being dumped into him, he wasn’t sure that it mattered.

 

He had a sudden image in his head of himself looking like Itachi did: breasts swollen with milk to the point of being obscene, stomach bloated heavily with the first of several children he’d be forced to birth for his former student. Iruka shuddered  _ hard _ at that thought, his ass sharply clamping down around the fat knot stretching him open.

 

Naruto groaned loudly, backing up enough to bend Iruka over properly, the sensation forcing out another, slightly smaller, orgasm out of him and into the already overly filled man. Naruto panted softly, bent over Iruka, and closed his eyes.

 

He reached down, one hand on Iruka’s swollen stomach, the other rubbing Iruka’s recently spent cock through the now completely soiled slacks.

 

“You really  _ LIKE  _ this, don’t you?” he said with a huff of laughter, “You like being used like this!”

 

Iruka blinked hard and turned away to glare at the wall on his right. “Shut up. That’s not- I didn’t...just…”

 

Naruto just grinned widely. “So is it just me you like fucking those holes or would you have bent over for any teenager with a hard cock and full balls?”

 

Iruka didn’t answer but his asshole twitched hard around Naruto’s knot. 

 

Naruto laughed, rolling his eyes. He stood up again and reached into the hall closet right by the door, out of Iruka’s like of sight. He pulled out a thick butt plug and a metal belt. He glanced down at Iruka who was leaning against the door with his eyes, closed clearly just trying to wait out Naruto’s knot.

 

With a smile, the blond hooked and attached the butt plug to the metal belt and made sure it was secure. Once he was satisfied, he took a deep breath and started to slowly force his knot down.

 

He wouldn’t be able to get  _ anything  _ done during the day if he, like a normal alpha, had to stay tied to his partner for 30-60 minutes every time he chose to knot them.

 

Once his knot had gone down  _ just _ enough to pull out, he jerked his cock out and replaced it with the plug, to Iruka’s shock. Then, before the man had a chance to even protest  _ that _ , he had the belt wrapped around Iruka’s waist, a cock ring sliding onto his cock, the whole thing locking with a final click. He then jerked the man’s pants up to at least cover his ass.

 

Iruka gasped sharply, attempting to reach down to remove whatever was down there but his stomach was so large he couldn’t even reach around it to do that. Iruka leaned with his back against the down, clutching his stomach and already panting from the effort.

 

“What did you just  _ do? _ ”

 

“I just wanted to make sure you couldn’t empty out until I  _ wanted _ you to. It’s the only way to prevent you from spreading your legs for the next alpha you see, right?”

 

“No! I wouldn’t!” 

 

Naruto just shrugged. “Anyways, drive safely!”

 

“I. Can’t. Drive. Like. This.” Iruka said sternly, his Teacher Voice coming on. “Unlock it, Naruto.”

 

Naruto blinked slowly at that. “So...If I don’t let you empty out, then you can’t leave, right?”

 

Iruka suddenly regretted ALL of his life choices.

 

Naruto grinned widely, grabbing the man by his shoulders and forcing him down into a seated position. “I think I’ve got some juice left! Let’s see if your mouth can take my knot as well as your ass did!”

\----xxxx----

 

In the morning Itachi, always the first one up, would find Iruka right where Naruto left him: Sitting against the door, stomach bloated as large as Sasuke had been seven months into his pregnancy with quintuplets; his face, hair and chest caked with dried cum.

 

The younger man would only sigh and take Iruka’s arms. He would slowly drag the man to the bathroom (a journey all the more difficult due to his own massive waistline) and force him to throw up as much cum as possible into the bathtub.

 

Itachi knew from experience that if Iruka wasn’t emptied out now, Naruto wouldn’t hesitate to add more, all the while telling Iruka that he clearly wanted even more cum since he ‘hadn’t bothered’ to empty out yet. 

 

At least he and Sasuke would be getting a bit of a break.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> casjowar wanted Neji added into the mix. This... didn't quite go as planned, sorry!

Hinata’s little cousin, Neji, didn’t like her much. She knew that it wasn’t really his fault, their parents didn’t get along (to put it mildly) and a great deal of effort was put in on both sides to make sure that their children didn’t either.

 

Hinata, at seventeen, had long since grown out of the idea of disliking her cousin’s family, being an outcast herself and thus choosing to avoid both sides. 

 

Hinata’s outcast status was mostly due to her being a (visibly) stereotypical omega girl rather than the Amazing Alpha child that her father had wanted for an heir. That distinction went to her little sister. 

 

She might have simply gone ignored if not for the fact that she’d gotten pregnant at fourteen.

 

With puppies. 

 

She had been trying to keep up with Kiba, Shino and Akamaru as made their way through the bushes to the boy’s secret hideout but, thanks to the unfortunate size of her breasts and the width of her hips, she had gotten stuck trying to crawl through a big log. Wearing a skirt. With Akamaru not far behind.

 

Her attempts at trying to wiggle her way back out of the log had been all of the invitation needed for the hound to mount her and bury his cock deep inside her virgin pussy.

 

By the time the boys had realized that they’d lost her and backtracked far enough to find her, Akamaru had knotted her for the second time, his seed still pumping into her.

 

It had never occurred to them that she could actually get pregnant from that!

 

It went without saying that her father kicked her out the day he found out, both sides of the family for once united in their disgust for her.

 

So she hadn’t expected to see Neji ever again after that.

 

\----xxxx----

 

Neji was an alarmingly young nine years old the day he presented. He, like the many other visitors of Jiraiya’s bookstore, had no idea that spending so much time in the presence of an alpha with a scent as heady as Naruto’s could trigger presentations and heats in vulnerable omegas/potential omegas.

 

Neji was a volunteer. He wanted to spend time out of the house during the summer and (though he would never admit it out loud) he had a bit of crush on the amazing Naruto. He did a good job hiding it, grumbling at the teen’s jokes and rolling his eyes. Though he couldn’t help but jump at any chance to work with the blond, doing whatever was asked of him.

 

So when Naruto had mentioned wishing he had help while his wives were in the hospital giving birth again and his nanny was off sick, Neji jumped at the chance.

 

Naruto blinked down at the boy, a small smirk pulling at his lips. “Seriously? You’re only, like, four or five years older than my oldest.”

 

Neji stood up straighter, glaring with all the force he could muster (which was actually a great deal). “I can do it. Have I ever failed? At  _ anything _ ?”

 

Naruto let out a huff of laughter. “Fair enough. Let’s go then!”

 

\----xxxx----

 

_ Hearing _ that Naruto had sixteen kids was admittedly a very different thing from  _ seeing _ that he had sixteen kids, it turned out.

 

Neji took a deep breath and walked in with his head held up high. The children greeted them at the door with confusion. Naruto smiled widely and placed a hand on Neji’s head. “So, this one's gonna be taking care of you guys while I get the babies fed and put to bed, okay?”

 

They barely had time to nod before Naruto was leaving the living room for the nursery. 

 

Neji clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention and then pulled some papers from his book bag. “Here's what we're going to be doing today.”

 

\----xxxx----

 

An hour later, Naruto found himself watching the group from the entrance of the living room. 

 

Neji ran a  _ tight _ ship. All of the kids had somehow been cowed into silence and we're diligently drawing on sheets of paper. Naruto hadn't even known it was  _ possible  _ for his kids to be that ordered.

 

He might have to have Neji be their babysitter full time.

 

For the third time in the last ten minutes, Naruto watched Neji dab the sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief. Which was odd, the room wasn't remotely warm, let alone hot.

 

He came up behind the group and placed a hand on Neji’s forehead to take his temperature, startling the young boy. Neji flushed at the contact, hot skin growing hotter with it.

 

And Naruto would have thought nothing of it were it not for the sudden smell of blueberries and marshmallows that filled his nose. He blinked down at Neji who was now twitching his nose and shifting in discomfort. 

 

_ Well, then. _

 

“Guys, I gonna barrow Neji for a bit. Be good, okay?”

 

“Yes, dad!” the group chimed.

 

With no warning, Naruto picked Neji up and carried him to his bedroom before setting him down on the bed.

 

Neji frowned deeply, looking around. He turned to look up at Naruto properly. “What's going on? Do you know why I feel...weird?”

 

“You're presenting as an omega! Congratulations!”

 

Neji blinked once, twice, thrice very slowly. “Oh… seriously?”

 

Naruto grinned widely, nodding quickly as he stroked Neji’s hair gently, to the boy’s poorly hidden delight. 

 

“Here's the thing, you're going to need help to get through it. I could take you home or...I could help you through it myself?”

 

Neji’s eyes widened, his expression brightening. “You could help me. I mean, you're already here, if it's not too much trouble…”

 

“Yeah, but if I help you, I might accidentally put a baby inside you. I might forget to pull out and make you a mommy, just like Sasuke and Itachi.”

 

Neji paled a little bit at the thought of that. But then his head started spinning, images of himself nice and big with the blonde's next litter of children, of being praised as the  _ best  _ wife Naruto’s ever had, filled his head.

 

Neji bit his lip, glancing down at his flat stomach. He was still kind of a little kid…

 

“You could try really hard to pull out in time?” he offered.

 

Naruto sighed softly. “I could try, but it'd be hard, you know? I didn't actually  _ want  _ to knock those two up as often as I did but sometimes they were just too tight for me to pull out! And you...you're so small and you'd be much tighter and… it's almost guaranteed that I'd have to make you a mom.”

 

Neji gasped softly at that and clutched his stomach. His skin was getting hotter and his ass leaking enough slick to wet his pants. He had no idea that sitting next to Naruto like this was making things worse. 

 

Neji swallowed thickly and then took a deep breath, accidentally taking a huge hit of Naruto’s heady scent. “I guess… I guess, if it's yours, it's okay if I'm a mom…”

 

Not needing to be told twice (or wanting to give the Hyuuga a chance to change his mind), Naruto immediately turned the boy around and pressed his face into the mattress, ass in the air.

 

He pulled Neji’s pants and underwear down just enough to reveal that leaking virgin ass and just unzipped his pants to pull out his cock.

 

Neji’s ass was tighter than Naruto could have dreamed. It clamped down around the head of Naruto’s cock, barely letting him get it in. But instead of crying or screaming, Neji let out a long needy moan and pushed back against him, trying to get it in deeper.

 

Groaning deeply, Naruto rolled them over so that he was lying on his back, allowing him to pull down on Neji’s hips to force his way in. 

 

Neji let out a low, surprisingly alpha like growl, startling Naruto into stopping. Clearly not pleased with the speed they were going at, the boy gripped Naruto’s thighs, lifted himself almost all the way off and then  _ dropped  _ his weight down on Naruto completely, forcing the blonde’s too large cock balls deep inside of his tight passage.

 

They both gasped loudly at the sensation, Neji already wriggling and squirming to get a rhythm started.

 

Naruto stared at his babysitter with wide eyes for a moment before taking the hit and hammering Neji with abandon. 

 

He might be a little bit in love with this kid.

 

\----xxxx----

 

Hinata blinked at the person at the other side of her door. It was her cousin,  _ Neji,  _ looking so bloated it was a miracle he'd even managed to make it up her three porch steps.

 

“What… what happened to you?”

 

Neji rubbed his stomach, somehow managing to look both self-conscious and proud. “I presented and got pregnant but father said that I'm not allowed to live with my Alpha or marry him until I turn fourteen, no matter how many kids I have. Can I stay with you?”

 

“I, um, sure? How many months along are you?”

 

“Three.”

 

“With how many?!”

 

“...Six?”

 

Hinata swallowed hard at that. Sure, she'd carried eight herself, but those were puppies and Neji was so, so tiny. Too tiny to be filled like that!

 

Had she been thinking clearly, she might have thought to ask who the boy's alpha was.

 

Or she might have noticed how affectionate Neji’s supervisor, an old grade school friend of hers, was. Or the way he stared at her father tits instead of her face everyday when she picked Neji up or dropped him off, the boy unwilling to quit his volunteer job until he was too big to function. 

 

She might have looked into the blonde a little more and noticed the sheer  _ volume _ of knocked up omegas and betas he’d left in his wake. 

 

She might not have let herself get too friendly with the (cool, friendly, just amazingly inspirational somehow) blonde or let herself get bent over the the counter in the back room with the promise of condoms and pulling out on the one day that Neji was too tired to bother going in and needed someone to take his place. 

 

She might not have ended up  _ stuck _ on Naruto’s thick knot, the condom bursting with his second load and filling her defenseless womb with his seed. 

 

Hinata let out a low groan, rubbing at her swollen stomach as Naruto pumped his fourth load into her (backed up due to his wives being already to full  _ again _ for him to fuck properly). 

 

“I hope Neji doesn’t get mad when he finds out I knocked you up to…” Naruto sighed into her hair. 

 

Hinata arched up from the counter suddenly, nearly throwing up at the way her stomach sloshed. “You! You’re Neji’s alpha?!”

 

Naruto let out an agreeing him, already shifting his hips as if he wanted to start fucking into her sore cunt again. “He presented in front of me! Couldn’t really be helped, you know? And… God, Hinata, you should have  _ seen _ the little slut! He let go for  _ seven  _ rounds inside of him! Stayed so fucking tight for me, too. Just  _ begging _ to have my kids for me! Can’t wait to knock him up again!”

 

Hinata gasped softly, closing her eyes. “You shouldn’t have done that! He’s too young to be having your kids like that, Naruto!”

 

Naruto grunted and rolled his eyes. “You’re  _ omegas _ , Hinata. You guys are only good for being cum dumps and breeding cows! If he didn’t want to be knocked up so early, he wouldn’t have presented like that! Don’t worry, once you have my kids, you’ll understand.”

 

Hinata felt a wave of fear overtake her at the thought of becoming nothing more than some Alpha’s worthless dick milker. She swore to herself that the moment she made it out of there, she was going to take the morning after pill. Maybe several of them. As much as reasonably possible.

 

As if reading her mind, Naruto slowly pulled out of her cunt and shoved one of Jiraiya’s leftover bottles of wine up her stretched cunt. When she stood up and turned around, not feeling him right next to her, she suddenly found herself being rushed. He had made his back to her from across the room and then shoved her down into a seated position, right on that bottle, pushing it in deeper. 

 

Before she could get up or even fight back, a metal bike lock was placed around her neck and locked to the bolted down leg of the counter behind her. She stared up at him with wide eyes. When she went to protest, she found the blonde’s hard cock being stuffed down her throat. “Don’t worry, I’m just gonna keep you here for a few days...oh, fuck,  _ yes _ , maybe a few weeks, actually. To, uh, to make sure it keeps. God, you throat’s so tight! With tits like those, I’m surprised you’re not being facefucked all the time!”

 

Tears ran down Hinata’s face, the girl unable to glare at her former friend through his pubes. 

 

This was gonna  _ suck. _

**Author's Note:**

> [Chat me up on Tumblr](http://oversoul159.tumblr.com/)


End file.
